finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Judgment Bolt
.]] '''Judgment Bolt' , also known as Judgement Bolt, Bolt of Judgment, Bolt of Judgement, Thunder, JudgeBlt, or Bolt Fist, is a recurring ability in the series. It is a Lightning-elemental attack and usually the signature move of Ramuh. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Judgment Bolt is Ramuh's ultimate attack and deals Lightning-elemental damage to all enemies, much like Thunderstorm, though the latter only targets one enemy. Final Fantasy IV Ramuh's Judgement Bolt attack, Bolt of Judgement in the ''Advance version and Thunder in previous versions, inflicts lightning-elemental damage to all enemies. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Judgment Bolt is Ramuh's attack when summoned and functions identically to its ''Final Fantasy IV appearance. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Ramuh uses Judgment Bolt when fought as a boss. It deals lightning-elemental damage to the entire party. He also uses Judgment Bolt when summoned in battle. Final Fantasy V Judgement Bolt, also known as JudgeBlt in the ''Anthology release and as Bolt of Judgement in the RPGe translation, is Ramuh's attack. It hits all enemies with Lightning-elemental damage. ''Final Fantasy VI Originally titled Bolt Fist, Judgement Bolt is the Lightning-elemental attack of Ramuh. It hits all enemies. Final Fantasy VII Continuing the pattern, Judgement Bolt is Ramuh's attack. It hits all enemies with Lightning-elemental damage. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Final Fantasy IX Ramuh's Judgement Bolt attack inflicts lightning-elemental damage to all enemies. It can be used by Dagger. Like most summons, Judgement Bolt has two versions: long version and short version, with the long version being stronger. With the support ability Boost the player can always summon the long version unless it is a counterattack as part of Dagger's Trance. Judgement Bolt is likely the first summon attack Dagger will use. Its damage can be boosted by having more Peridots in stock (see Summon (Final Fantasy IX)#Mechanics for damage formulae). Final Fantasy XI Judgment Bolt is the Astral Flow Blood Pact of Ramuh. It costs twice the user's level in MP to active the command, and using it reduces their MP to 0. Judgment Bolt is a Lightning-elemental area of effect attack. Final Fantasy XII Judgement Bolt is the ability of Adrammelech in ''Final Fantasy XII. It unleashes a powerful Lightning attack on the enemy. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Judgement Bolt is one of Ramuh's abilities in ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. It inflicts major Lightning-elemental damage and the Silence status. Judgment Bolt also appears as an enemy ability due to Ramuh's appearance as an enemy. ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn Judgement Bolt is Ramuh's ultimate attack in both the hard and extreme difficulty versions of his trial The Striking Tree for Final Fantasy XIV, which he will cast up to twice per encounter. The first time, Ramuh will spawn six Grey Arbiters scattered at the edges of the map, which will shoot lightning bolts at random players for minor damage. The party must destroy all six of these adds within a set time limit or Judgment Bolt will wipe the group without exception. In this way this acts as the "DPS check" before the halfway point of the fight. If all six adds are destroyed, Judgement Bolt will only deal moderate group damage which can be healed. Ramuh will attempt to cast Judgement Bolt again near the end of the encounter if he is not defeated before a hard enrage timer, which cannot be mitigated and will wipe the party. Final Fantasy Tactics Ramuh will cast Judgment Bolt for a cost of 24 MP. It is a Lightning-elemental attack. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Adrammelech uses Judgement Bolt as its Scion's Wrath ability. It inflicts Lightning-elemental damage to all enemies. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Judgment Bolt is used by Lucifer in both of his boss battles. The attack reduces the AP of all members of the opposing party to zero. Final Fantasy Dimensions Judgment Bolt is the name of Eidolon Ramuh's attack. It deals Thunder damage to all enemies and requires 29 MP to use. Ramuh also use Judgment Bolt during the battle with him inside Cave of Fulmination. Dissidia Final Fantasy Ramuh blocks the opponent's summon, disabling him/her of summoning it. Like some summons in ''Dissidia, Ramuh can be summoned by two distinct ways: Automatically, which summons him immediately when the summoner breaks the opponent's Brave and shows an artwork of his Final Fantasy XI appearance, and manually, where his Final Fantasy IV artwork appears. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy As with Ramuh, Judgement Bolt returns in ''Dissidia 012 with the same effects. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Judgment Bolt appears as Ramuh's signature attack and is used when he is summoned in battle stages. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Gallery Category:Summon Abilities